


Wash Away the World

by Sassycaslovesdean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is in need of guidance, Castiel-centric, Dean Doesn't Understand, Freeverse poetry, He comes back as we know, Kind of ambiguous end, Major Character death canonical, Poetry, fandom poetry, season 6, season 7, so it doesnt really count
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:14:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8767585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassycaslovesdean/pseuds/Sassycaslovesdean
Summary: If only the world could care... Perhaps my grace would be spared. If only your eyes shone with determination rather than conclusions. Listen. Or... A short almost poetic ramble from Castiel's perspective about the way he is mistreated as an object.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a blurb. Should I write more of these? Just let me know what you think. This was random.
> 
>  
> 
> I don't own the characters or the plot...

Outlaw, outlaw, hear my cry.

I just wanted to belong.

Stones, and shouts, isolation.  
Broken screams of misery.  
Never belonging, always running.  
Try as I may, I never succeed.

I did it for you.

You turn away, but I beg you to listen.  
Sanity left the building long ago when you walked in, but I allowed her to.  
The stones became my best friends and the taunts my fuel.  
Green pools of hope shone through the dark, and I reached, but they turned away.

Listen.

They never do.

See me.

Look at me, please. Am I that horrendous? 

Understand.

Madness swirls around me, licking chilly whispers in my ears. Falling into the untold, but I trusted you…

I trusted you.

Why didn't you hold me?

Why did you let me go?

Don't let me go. Please, hold onto me. No one else will if you do not. I let go a long time ago.

Falling.

What is a fall with no end but a journey? A quest, but a quest has a mission. This is far more human.

Save me.

Inward cry, outward sigh. I look into you deep green eyes, and all I see is a distortion of me. 

Lies, lies, lies.

Tearing at my inward lining, ripping apart the very seams, screaming, pleading, simply dying. 

Smash the mirror.

Do not talk to strangers.

Take the shards.

Bury them in your skull. Never see them again. 

Water calls.

Sweet nymphs sing a song, luring and dark, and I voice my conflicts.

“I'm sorry, Dean.”

Down, down, down, but I hit the bottom long ago.

“Lord, wash away my iniquity. Cleanse me from all of my sins.”

Take away this awful burden.

“This is the way the world ends, not with a bang, but with a whimper.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh well. Comment if you want!
> 
> Yes, that is a mass reference along with The Hollow Men reference. Just saying.


End file.
